Admirada y amada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sakurako toma la decisión de hacer un doujin en el que Akari sea la protagonista, pero no sabe cómo dibujarla. Akari por su parte la ayuda en varias ocasiones, especialmente con el estilo de dibujo. La relación que hay entre ellas va avanzando rápidamente, e incluso Himawari y Chinatsu ven como obvio el enamoramiento entre ellas. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Luego de varios meses de desaparecer de los fanfics sencillos de Yuruyuri, anuncio que acabo de volver XD y encima vengo muy potenciado gracias a los memes del grupo, muy entretenidos e inspiradores, aunque muchos invitan a ver arder el mundo, justo igual que este OS :p

 **Admirada y amada**

-¿Quieres un poco de mi comida, Akari-chan?

-Gracias, Sakurako-chan.

Hacía frío dentro del salón de clases en donde coincidían Akaza Akari y Ohmuro Sakurako. No es que lloviera, de hecho hacía varios días que no lo hacía a pesar de ser temporada, pero una breve ola de frío tremendo había tomado la región completa, haciendo que muchas personas optaran por llevar abrigos y andar en compañía de alguien si era posible. Himawari no pudo venir a causa de una fuerte gripe que no la dejó venir, y Chinatsu se dirigió a donde Yui para comer a su lado, por lo que Akari y Sakurako únicamente contaban con la compañía una de la otra.

-Por cierto, Akari-chan, hablé con Kyouko-senpai para que me enseñe a dibujar como ella. Es que quiero hacer también un doujin sobre una superheroína que protege a la gente inocente con sus fantásticas habilidades ¿Qué te parece?

-Guau, ¿de verdad? Eso suena fantástico, Sakurako-chan- Akari aplaude muy contenta, pero en ese momento no se daba cuenta del ligero sonrojo de Sakurako- ¿Y cómo se llama la superheroína que quieres dibujar?

-Bueno, la verdad es que aún no lo sé- Sakurako se toma un poco de jugo antes de continuar, y más aún viendo a Akari tan interesada en saber-. No había pensado en un nombre todavía, pero sí sé que la guerrera justiciera que quiero dibujar viene inspirado en ti, Akari-chan.

La reacción de Akari fue que se tapara la boca de la sorpresa que había significado para ella ser ilustrada como una superheroína, y además también tiene un pequeño sonrojo y siente que en su pecho algunos latidos fuera de lo regular.

Sakurako le continúa hablando a Akari sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer para desarrollar aquella pequeña historia, aunque Akari debió ayudarla en muchas partes debido a lo confusión que tiene la misma Sakurako para contemplar el desarrollo. A fin de mantener la historia diseñada, Akari toma nota de cada detalle ofrecido o corregido y luego se lo da a Sakurako de una manera bastante dulce y amigable. Sakurako sentía su pecho latir con fuerza cuando toma las notas de su amiga, y esos latidos casi se desbocan cuando siente directamente los dedos de Akari. Sakurako no comprendía qué le estaba pasando, después de todo jamás había tenido este tipo de sensaciones, ni siquiera con Himawari, y vaya que ambas han pasado juntas por infinidad de situaciones y (se podría decir así) sentimientos.

No es que Nadeshiko les recordara la "boda" que había tenido con Himawari, sencillamente Sakurako había logrado aclarar mejor su turbia relación amor-odio con Himawari, o mejor dicho, fue Himawari la que hizo la mayor parte desde el principio, pero como sea, esto igual no hizo que ambas fueran ni más ni menos que grandes amigas, por mucho que tuvieran la costumbre de salir juntas un momento y pelear en otro, y Sakurako aún tenía la costumbre de referirse a los pechos de Himawari cada vez que se disgustaba.

Con Akari la historia siempre había sido diferente, muy diferente. Su amabilidad a toda prueba hizo que Sakurako sintiera una gran admiración por ella, sin importar que no fuera la mejor de toda la clase, o que contara con, posiblemente, la menor presencia en toda la historia de Nanamori, si eso más bien la hacía creer que podría contar con superpoderes. No, Sakurako sólo sabía ver la mejor parte de Akari, sin importarle para nada las bromas que le fueran jugadas o qué tan ignorada resultase por lo general. Akari era una chica maravillosa, y eso nadie se lo quitaría de la cabeza a Sakurako.

* * *

 **Casa de Himawari**

-Sakurako...- Himawari intentaba respirar hondo y no levantarse enojada de su cama debido a la migraña que padecía- ¿Me estás diciendo que no trajiste la tarea de hoy, sino que sólo te dedicaste a practicar bocetos con Toshino-senpai?

-Bueno Himawari, es que tenía que aprender a dibujar porque tengo una idea genial para mi propio doujin y...

-Y dejaste de lado los deberes de la escuela- Himawari no lo soporta más y se levanta de la cama, con la cara completamente roja (no se sabe si es más por la fiebre o por el enojo), y asustando un poco a Sakurako-. Eso no es nada responsable de tu parte. Auch. Y además, ¿quién crees que te ayudará con la tarea si yo misma no sé lo que hubo hoy?

Ahí Sakurako entra en conciencia del garrafal error que había cometido: Llegaría al día siguiente sin haber entregado ni uno solo de sus deberes. Tenía que pensar rápido. Aún era temprano, por lo que había una oportunidad para poder hacer la tarea. Tal vez Akari pudiera ayudar, ella sí había tomado nota de toda la clase de ese día.

-Oye Himawari, ¿me prestas tu teléfono para hablar con Akari-chan? Ella sí tiene los deberes al día y nos podrá ayudar.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu teléfono?- Himawari toma un poco de té que aún tenía al lado de su cama.

-Lo que pasa es que aún no pago la renta de la línea. Jejeje.

-Bueno, ya qué. Toma el teléfono de casa y llama a Akaza-san.

Sakurako no pierde más el tiempo y va en busca del susodicho teléfono. Nuevamente siente que dentro de su pecho latía fuertemente su corazón ¿Acaso era por el hecho de llamar a Akari? No podía ser. Akari era una gran amiga, una chica amable, cariñosa, solidaria, inocente, hermosa, adorable... ¿pero acaso eso era motivo suficiente para justificar esas sensaciones tan fuertes que apenas empieza a notar? A Sakurako le costaba creer eso, pero a medida que marcaba cada tecla del número telefónico de la pelirroja, los dedos le temblaban un poco, hasta que marcó el último dígito y ya no se sentía capaz de hablarle a Akari.

-Mejor háblale tú, Himawari. Después de todo tú querías hablar con Akari-chan.

-Fuiste tú la de la idea, tonta.

-Las que le dicen tonta a otras son las tontas, tonta.

Himawari se sentía muy mal como para ponerse a pelear, así que mejor toma el teléfono e invita a Akari para venir a pasar el rato y hacer todas juntas la tarea. Sakurako se sentía extrañada. Era verdad lo que había dicho Himawari, era ella quien deseaba hablar con Akari pero no se atrevió, no sabía por qué.

La anfitriona por su parte podía notar que Sakurako se ponía nerviosa por Akari, y junto a eso tenía una sonrisita tonta que se podía asociar con la alegría de ver a alguien en específico. Era más que obvio lo que le pasaba a Sakurako, pero Himawari optó por no decir nada. Ya sería en otro momento.

* * *

 **Días después**

La situación de Sakurako no había pasado a mayores durante algún tiempo, pero esas raras sensaciones que le daban con Akari cerca no se detenían, incluso hablaba con algo de nerviosismo con ella, aunque eso no minó la amistad ni el contacto entre ambas. Las pequeñas lecciones que le daba Kyouko para dibujar un doujin no estaban progresando en absoluto porque Sakurako se descentraba completamente a la hora de intentar dibujar, cada vez que lo intentaba veía la imagen de Akari que deseaba dibujar, dejando como resultado garabatos que aún así no estaba ni cerca de estar tan mal hechos como los dibujos de Chinatsu. Era incomprensible que le costara dibujar decentemente a la persona que más deseaba copiar con sus trazos, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo.

-¿Aún intentas dibujar tu doujin, Sakurako-chan?

-S-sí, pero por alguna razón no me sale bien- Sakurako deja por un momento el portaminas y se queda viendo el boceto apenas empezado-. No lo entiendo, al menos debería dibujar tu rostro y tener algo decente, algo bonito... ¿Será que hay algo que no entiendo?- Akari sólo se encoge de hombros- Tal vez sea ese monstruo pechugón de Himawari que de alguna manera me está haciendo dibujar mal.

-Yo no creo que el problema sea Himawari-chan- responde Akari con una gota en la cabeza-. Supongo que es cuestión de práctica. Yui-chan y yo aprendimos a ayudar a Kyouko-chan con bastante práctica, aunque te confieso que a Chinatsu-chan mejor decidimos dejarla sirviendo el té.

El relato de Akari sirvió de mucho para relajar a Sakurako, y a los dos minutos retoma el dibujo, esta vez ayudada por Akari.

Como si se tratara de un acto de magia, o tal vez un golpe de inspiración, la ayuda de Akari sienta muy bien al progreso de Sakurako con sus dibujos, pero en ese tiempo sólo había dibujado el rostro y parte del cabello. El resultado le sienta muy bien a Sakurako, veía como bueno el resultado, aunque era cierto que quería ir todavía más lejos y terminar al menos la figura de Akari, su heroína justiciera. El doujin que Sakurako deseaba hacer todavía estaba muy lejos de ser completado, incluso de ser empezado, pero ahora podía ver mas o menos algún resultado.

* * *

 **En clases**

-Sakurako... ¿Me oyes, Sakurako?

Himawari, Akari y Chinatsu podían ver que Sakurako estaba más atenta aprendiendo a dibujar en su cuaderno que tomando notas de las lecciones teóricas de ciencia. Era más que claro que Sakurako no atendía a los llamados de Himawari.

-¿Qué estás dibujando, Sakurako-chan?- pregunta Akari asomando la cabeza para ver lo que hacía.

-T-te estoy dibujando a ti, Akari-chan- dice Sakurako con un alto nivel de alegría y moral-. Me está quedando muy bonito. Mira.

-¡Deberían centrarse en la clase!- susurra Himawari algo asustada de que Nishigaki-sensei las fuera a descubrir.

-Te queda muy bonito ese dibujo- opina Chinatsu, ignorando olímpicamente la advertencia de Himawari-. Desde luego me puedes pedir ayuda cuando quieras, Sakurako-chan. Yo te podría enseñar unas cuantas técnicas si quieres.

Ninguna de las otras tres amigas se atreve a hacer comentarios sobre la sugerencia de Chinatsu, pero estaban de acuerdo con que jamás se les ocurriría pedirle ayuda en cuanto a arte o manualidades se refiere.

Sakurako aún se dedica a su dibujo más que a la clase. Había visto en el rostro de Akari una señal que le indicaba que iba por buen camino, y eso la hacía sentirse muy contenta y satisfecha con lo que hizo, por lo que continúa dibujando, a pesar de las advertencias que continúa lanzando Himawari. Una sombra se empieza a proyectar sobre Sakurako, y cuando ésta levanta la vista, resultaba ser Nishigaki-sensei que la había descubierto.

-Ohmuro, sé que te debe interesar más tus dibujos que mis lecciones, pero me gustaría que prestaras un poco de atención.

-S-sensei... ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía?- pregunta con mucho nerviosismo por verse descubierta.

-Tengo a una informante muy eficiente.

Sakurako voltea a ver quién podría haberla delatado sin que ella ni las otras se dieran cuenta, misterio que acaba siendo demasiado obvio en cuanto ve a la presidenta Matsumoto sentada justo detrás de ella.

-Matsumoto se ofreció gentilmente a ayudarme con la clase de hoy, y gracias a eso puedo comprobar que todas presten atención, después de todo esto es muy importante para los semestrales.

Sakurako, Himawari, Chinatsu y Akari podían adivinar que Rise las había oído desde un principio, y gracias a su particularidad, ellas no podían oírla cuando informaba a la sensei sobre cualquier novedad. No les queda otra que prestar atención en clases en silencio, aunque a Sakurako se le hacía un poco difícil.

Akari sentía una vez más su corazón palpitar alegre por la dedicación de Sakurako en dibujarla. No recordaba la última vez que alguien se había esforzado tanto por ella. No podía evitar pensar que Sakurako era una persona muy linda y detallista, a pesar de lo despistada que pudiera ser.

* * *

 **Casa de Akari**

El día de clases había resultado, en términos generales, agotador y muy dinámico, pues habían tenido actividades prácticas en deportes, matemáticas, historia y japonés. Aún así, los deberes escolares no daban tregua ese día, así que las cuatro habían quedado en reunirse para estudiar juntas. Akari contaba, gracias a su diligente y atenta onee-chan, con una buena provisión de galletas y jugo para que las cuatro pasaran el rato y no tuvieran problema alguno.

-Mmmm... Este problema me parece un poco difícil- Chinatsu le muestra a Himawari un problema de matemáticas.

-Déjame ver...

Aunque Himawari estuviera analizando las lecciones de Chinatsu, también le extrañaba que Sakurako no hiciera aún ninguna pregunta sobre algo que no entendiera. Estaba más bien concentrada, viendo sus propios apuntes y luego los de Akari. Himawari y Chinatsu pudieron notar que Sakurako y Akari estaban extrañamente juntas, y ante eso simplemente sonrieron de manera amistosa. Se podía percibir algo más que un simple acercamiento momentáneo, se podía ver en la emoción que irradiaba Sakurako al estar tan cerca de Akari, y ésta estaba incluso más amable y sonriente que de costumbre (cosa que era ciertamente un logro, tomando en cuenta la forma de ser de Akari). Sus rostros poco a poco se acercaban sin que ninguna de las dos lo advirtiera, y eso terminó por robar las miradas de Himawari y Sakurako.

-Sakurako y Akaza-san están por...- murmuraba Himawari, algo intrigada pero sin intención de romper aquel ambiente entre ambas.

-Parece que sí...

Akari seguía mostrando sus apuntes a Sakurako aunque ella continuara sin hacer preguntas, y entonces ambas se dan cuenta de su acercamiento cuando sus mejillas acaban pegadas, y ambas se sonrojan un poco. Himawari y Chinatsu tenían el corazón en un puño, viendo y anticipando el desenlace que era más que obvio. Sakurako tenía un buen tiempo si pensar en casi nada que no fuera Akari o que no tuviera que ver con ella. Siempre había sentido por ella cierta admiración, misma que con el tiempo se iba convirtiendo en obsesión y cariño, y a causa de ello había concebido la idea de hacer aquel doujin que aún no había logrado empezar, pero al menos tenía algún resultado aprendiendo a dibujar, más gracias a Akari que por la misma Kyouko.

Akari por su parte se da cuenta que la mano de su amiga se había posado repentinamente sobre la suya, y a pesar del ataque de pena que empezaba a sufrir, no retira la mano ni hace nada que sugiriese aquello. Eso era un poco extraño, de hace unos cuantos días había empezado a hacerse más cercana como amiga a Sakurako, pero hasta ese momento no había estado en una situación así. El corazón una vez más le estaba latiendo de manera anormal, sentía que quería salirse de su pecho, y sus ojos vieron directamente a los de su plana amiga. Himawari, Chinatsu y los deberes escolares habían desaparecido de su mente en ese momento, Sakurako era más importante por lo pronto.

-A-Akari-chan...

-¿S-sí, Sakurako-chan?

-E-eres una gran amiga, y te admiro muchísimo, y t-te quiero.

-Oh, g-gracias, y yo también te quiero mucho.

Himawari y Chinatsu casi saltan de donde estaban sentadas cuando Sakurako y Akari terminan de acortar la distancia que había entre sus labios, fundiéndolos en un beso casto que dura poco tiempo. Chinatsu estaba tan emocionada de pensar en que de ese modo deseaba besar a Yui, que sin querer le da un codazo al plato de las galletas, haciendo que varias cayeran al suelo. Sakurako y Akari se acuerdan entonces que no estaban solas y se separan con algo de brusquedad, mirando en direcciones opuestas. Himawari estaba sonriente, y Chinatsu se centra en recoger las galletas.

-No hace falta que se avergüencen, Akaza-san, Sakurako. De hecho creo que esa escena era bastante linda.

-¡Monstruo pechugón!- Sakurako agarra una galleta que aún no había alcanzado Chinatsu y se lo lanza a Himawari- Seguro que nos espiabas porque eres una pervertida. Ya sabía yo que tus pechos tenían algo malo.

-¡Deja de molestarme por mis pechos!

Himawari y Sakurako empiezan a discutir, dejando a Chinatsu que había terminado de recoger su desastre, y a Akari que seguía bastante avergonzada y nerviosa. Akari pasa brevemente un dedo por sus labios, concibiendo, casi sin querer, que aquel beso realmente había sido especial, nada que ver con aquella casi violación de parte de Chinatsu. Aquello debía significar algo, había sentido gusto por sentir ese roce de labios con su amiga, algo hermoso y mágico la llena desde dentro y no evita sonreír.

-¿Cómo se sintió, Akari-chan?

Akari voltea a ver a Chinatsu, quien se veía muy interesada por saber la opinión de su amiga sobre lo recién ocurrido. Akari titubea antes de intentar realmente pensar en una respuesta que darle a Chinatsu, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincera, como siempre lo había sido.

-Fue... hermoso. Creo... que me gustó.

-Seguramente aprendiste sobre eso cuando me ayudaste a practicar para besar a Yui-senpai, ¿verdad?

Esta vez Akari no quería responder. No quería por nada del mundo herir los sentimientos de Chinatsu respondiendo una pregunta cuya respuesta era más que obvia.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

-Entonces...- Himawari miraba con los ojos entornados a Sakurako, quien estaba algo nerviosa- Vaya, pues felicidades, Sakurako- dice con una sonrisa amistosa.

Luego de aquella primera parte algo repentina y bochornosa en la que Sakurako no pudo evitar exteriorizar una parte de sus sentimientos, fue necesario aclarar que sí, le gustaba Akari. Argumentó que le parecía una persona absolutamente genial, capaz de usar su poca presencia para hacer cosas buenas (esa explicación en particular no le cayó del todo bien a Akari, pero supo ver su intención), también habló sobre lo bella, amable y especial que era. Realmente para Sakurako había sido la explicación más vergonzosa y difícil que había dado en toda su vida, e incluso Himawari también se sentía bastante ruborizada después de lo escuchado, pero a nadie le cabía duda ya sobre lo que pensaba Sakurako respecto a Akari. La pelirroja por su parte no había dicho nada, pero resaltaba en ella que le hacía feliz escuchar todas esas cosas. Ninguna de las dos quería decir nada más, ya todo estaba dicho.

-Eso es realmente hermoso- opina Chinatsu-. Pero por supuesto, eso jamás será rival para el gran amor que hay entre Yui-senpai y yo.

A las tres amigas les sale una gota por ese señalamiento, y entonces decidieron cambiar de tema, no vaya a ser que por la inspiración, a Chinatsu se le ocurriera dibujar una escena entre ella y Yui. La tarea aún esperaba por ellas, y no tenían mucho tiempo para terminarla.

-¡Ya tengo una idea!- salta Sakurako para luego revisar en su mochila y sacar el cuaderno donde tenía sus dibujos- Se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva idea genial sobre cómo empezar el doujin ¿Qué tal si dibujo a Akari-chan estudiando? Después de eso, sus bollos empezarán a brillar en señal de alarma porque una tierna y bien dotada joven...

-¿Con eso te refieres a ti, Sakurako?- Himawari ve a su amiga de toda la vida reír por sentirse descubierta- Mejor terminemos de estudiar, que se hace tarde. En tu casa podrás hacer todos los bocetos que quieras.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que tus enormes tetas nos tienen a todas en esta situación, Himawari!

Himawari sólo suspira, y Akari y Chinatsu ríen algo nerviosas. Había que ver que Sakurako era un caso perdido, pero como sea había que hacer un esfuerzo por ella y por Akari, no vaya a ser que la pelirroja en el futuro fuera la única que las sostuviera a ambas en un eventual futuro. No había enamoramiento, pero como sea, no podían dejar de ser amigas por más que pelearan.

 **Fin**

* * *

Fumado como pocos fics que haya hecho en mi trayectoria, pero así es como me identifico xD. Me alegra haber pasado nuevamente por aquí, y espero escribir pronto para Yryr. Y por cierto ¡Larga vida a Yoya-chan! xD

Hasta otra


End file.
